


Do I Know You?

by itsthedetails



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Amnesia - Joe is in some kind of accident where he hits his head and/or just randomly wakes up and can't remember who he is. And Nick wants to take care of him but there's the niggling thought that he's wanted Joe for a really, really long time and THIS Joe doesn't know they're brothers, so...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Boyfriends Fic Comment Challenge.

After three days in the hospital, the doctors agree Joe is ready to go home even though he still can't remember who he is. They insist that there was no severe trauma and Joe's memories should filter back slowly once he is back in his own environment.

There is a long discussion as to what house Joe goes home to, obviously his parents want Joe to come home with them, but the doctors insist that Joe will recover faster if he goes to his own home with his own things, where everything is most familiar.

Nick arrives from England the day Joe's being released from the hospital. He's tired; tired from fighting with the airline to get on an earlier flight, tired from the long trip unable to sleep, and tired from worrying about Joe. He's here now though and he has the driver take him directly to Joe's house. When he arrives he finds Joe in his living room with their parents looking rather bewildered.

"Joe, honey, I can't leave you alone here like this. JT and Jack aren't even here to watch over you."

Joe backs up and positioned himself behind a large chair, his parents looking on pleadingly.

"I can't remember you and you hovering is making me feel very uncomfortable. I don't need a babysitter. The doctors said I can function fine, and that my memories will slowly come back. I'd really rather you just go to your home."

Their dad opens his mouth to say something, but Nick steps into the room interrupting. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Three sets of eyes turn to look at him. Nick steps further into the room and cautiously moves towards Joe. "Hey, Joe, do you know who I am?"

Joe's brow pinches and stares hard at Nick. At first, Nick thinks Joe doesn't recognize him at all, but then with some hesitation Joe comes around the chair and stands right in front of him. "Nick?"

A huge sigh of relief shudders out of him. He can hear his mother start to flutter closer in excitement and Nick thrusts out a hand to hold her off a second.

"That's right, Joe. I'm Nick; do you know who I am to you?"

Joe shuffles closer, an arms distance away. His eyes close tight for a second like it's taking effort to drag the answer out of his brain. "You're my—you're my best friend. You're Nick." A small smile crosses Joe's face as he looks to Nick for confirmation.

At first Nick wants to add that they’re brothers too, but then he remembers what his father told him on the phone. The doctors don't want them feeding Joe any personal information. It's better if he recovers the memories on his own. Best friends is close enough though and he grins wildly at Joe and gathers him up in a huge hug. "Yeah, we're the best of best friends."

***

After it's decided that's Nick will stay with Joe at his house and their parents leave for home, albeit very reluctantly, Nick follows Joe through his house as Joe familiarizes himself with the layout.

He seems to remember where most things are and even knows immediately which bedroom is his, so Nick is sure the rest of Joe's memories will come tumbling back soon enough.

His jetlag is starting to catch up with him and without meaning to he falls asleep on the big over-stuffed couch in Joe's living room. He dreams about Joe; a dream he's had before, so often he's embarrassed to admit how many times. He's sitting naked, his legs sprawled wide, Joe's shoulders wedged between his thighs. His cock is hard, lying stiffly against his belly, wet at the tip. Joe's mouth is pink and shiny and Nick reaches out to press his fingers to the rough stubble on his cheeks. "Suck me, Joe. Do it."

Nick fists his dick and presses the head to Joe's mouth. Joe opens easily for him and he groans at the wet heat that envelopes him. Joe's hair is a mess and Nick reaches out to stroke the hollow of his cheek. He rocks his hips up and Joe takes him deeper.

Joe's so good at this, knows exactly what to do to work Nick to his breaking point and just like he's dreamed this every other time just as he gets close, when he's about to blow his load and come down Joe's throat; he wakes up with Joe's name on his lips.

He's warm when he wakes up; his sight blurred with sleep and his thoughts still muzzy. It takes him more than a few moments to realize he's on Joe's couch, his head pillowed against Joe's thigh and he's still hard enough from his dream to pound nails.

Scrambling quickly, he sits up trying to hide his hard on, insistently tenting out his jeans. He carefully glances over at Joe, unsure if he even realizes what Nick was dreaming about. The second he sees Joe's face though he knows he's caught.

They stare at each other for a long time, the look on Joe's face completely unreadable.

"So, I take it we're more than just best friends, huh?"

"What?" It takes a moment for Nick's brain to catch up and he realizes Joe thinks there's something sexual going on between them. And of course why wouldn't he when he just witnessed Nick having a sex dream about him. "No, no, it's not like that. I promise."

Joe shifts closer. "Oh, so it's one-sided? Have you told me you feel this way or do I not know?"

Nick's eyes widen and he shifts back on the couch. "No! It's—" He rests his head in his hands and mumbles, "It's more complicated than that."

Joe's right next to him now, his hand resting high on Nick's thigh, so close to where Nick's dick is still very interested in Joe.

"It doesn't have to be."

Nick tries to push Joe's hand away, tries to be the bigger person here. "Come on, you've just had a head injury. You don't know anything about yourself, or me. Don't do something you'll regret."

Joe doesn't let Nick push him away. "You're the only person I've recognized since I woke up. The only person I feel comfortable around. And even if I don't consciously know, I feel a connection to you. I'm pretty sure I feel the same way about you that you do about me, so I’m sure I won’t regret it."

Nick heaves a heavy sigh. He should just tell Joe they are brothers. Tell him that's why Joe feels close to him, but he can't. He can smell Joe, feel the heat coming off his body, and he knows this is the only chance he's ever going to have at having Joe.

His resolve crumbles and he closes the last few inches between him and Joe and kisses him. Kissing Joe is good, he feels like he could just melt into the couch and stay like this forever. He licks at Joe's lower lip and Joe opens for him, letting Nick slide his tongue into his mouth.

He moans and Joe's hand slips the rest of the way up his thigh to cup his dick. He catches Nick off guard and he gasps, breaking their kiss. Joe presses his forehead to Nick's and asks, "What were you dreaming about?"

Heat flushes his cheeks and when he closes his eyes the picture of Joe on his knees, mouth stretched wide around Nick's cock flashes before him and makes him whimper.

Joe nudges closer, "Come on, tell me."

He's panting a little, and it's makes his voice breathy. "You were sucking me."

He feels Joe shiver and then he's sliding away. When he opens his eyes it's the perfect reenactment of his dream. Joe's on his knees shoving his legs wide and swiftly unbuckling Nick's pants to get his cock out.

Just Joe's hand on him makes fire rush down his spine and a burst of pre-come slides from his slit. Joe leans in and he can feel the damp heat of Joe's breath. Joe kisses the tip, rubbing the bead of pre-come across his lips making them shiny pink.

Before Nick can even try to stop him, Joe is swallowing him down. He gags a bit at first and then settles, tongue tracing the underside of Nick’s dick as he sucks.

Nick's still so worked up from the dream that it doesn't take much for him to race toward the edge. His hips are rolling up and his thighs are trembling. He gasps out Joe's name and flails out searching for something to grab onto before coming down Joe's throat.

Joe swallows everything and then wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand while Nick lays prone across the couch, panting and sweating.

It's so wrong what he let happen, Joe has no idea that they're brothers, but right now he doesn't care. He'll deal with the fallout when Joe does remember, now though he can see that Joe's hard in his pants and Nick wants to take care of that for him.


End file.
